One mistake
by spobynewbie
Summary: When Spencer makes a horrible mistake, Toby refuses to forgive her, leaving her alone. Rating T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings wasn't good at being alone. You would think she'd be used to it by now with her parents always leaving her alone as a child, but once she found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she never thought she would be alone again. But she screwed it up. She hasn't seen Toby in months, she also hadn't seen their child Campbell. She missed his third birthday, she wanted nothing more than to drive over to the house she shared with Toby and wrap them both in her arms, but that was not possible. Not after the damage she had done.

Spencer sat alone in her studio apartment she had rented once the drama started to go down with Toby. She only signed a monthly lease, having to renew it ever month. She thought she would be back with Toby and Campbell by now. She never thought this small studio would be her home. Her floor and bed covered in work documents, dirty dishes filling up her sink, and her clothes pilled up in a big pile in the corner. Spencer saw her reflection in the mirror and hated what she saw. She started to cry, as the tears fell down her face she falls back onto her bed and tries to sleep, but she has no luck. She just keeps thinking back to the mistakes she made that cost her her husband, child and friends.

**_Flashback_**

_"Spencer, what time is it?" Toby asks as he wakes up to hear Spencer creeping around their bedroom." _

_"Sorry I woke you Toby, it's only two am. Work ran late again I'm sorry." Spencer aswers._

_"Spencer really? that's the third time this week. When will this ever stop?"_

_"I'm sorry Toby, we have a really big case, and we were all up late. But it's over now. We won." Spencer answers as she bends down to kiss Toby._

_"Ugh Spencer you smell of wine. Were you drinking?" _

_"Yeah we were celebrating." Spencer answers as she crawls into bed._

_"So instead of saying good night to your child, which you haven't done in weeks, you decided to go out and get drunk?_

_"Toby. Don't be moody. I'm sorry. This is the end of my late nights I promise." Spencer says nuzzling up yo Toby. "I''ll be here tomorrow night I promise. You know what I'll even pick up Campbell from daycare tomorrow so you don't have to worry."_

_"Okay, that's perfect cause I don't think I can leave work early again." Toby says welcoming Spencer into his arms. _

_The next day Toby and Spencer both went off to work, Toby dropped Campbell off at daycare, and Spencer went to work early, so she could pick up Campbell._

_Toby received a call at around three, and he knew Spencer had forgotten. _

_"Mr Cavanaugh. This is Shelia from daycare, Campbell hasn't been picked up yet. I was just wondering if you or your wife were coming to pick him up?" Shelia from daycare said caue Toby to roll his eyes. _

_"Yep, sorry. Spencer said she would pick him up, but I'm on my way." Is he okay?"_

_"Yeah he's fine. He can just help me clean up." Shelia said talking to Campbell and Toby at the same time._

_Toby ran to his car, and speed off to pick up Campbell and calling Spencer at the same time and getting her voicemail. "Spencer, you forgot didn't you. You better have an amazing reason why you left our child at daycare."_

_Toby finally arrived at the daycare running late as he hit some roadwork traffic._

_"Shelia sorry I'm late." Toby says puffing after running from the car park._

_"No it's fine. He was just helping me clean. He's ... where is he?" Shelia says looking around for him._

_"Campbell?" Shelia yells. _

_"Campbell?" Toby joins._

_"He was just here." Shelia says as they look arounf for him. "Oh there he is."_

_They both find Campbell lying on his back, gripping a empty bottle of hand sanitizer."_

_"Campbell , hey buddy." Toby says picking up Campbell as he looked disoriented. _

_ "What's wrong with him? he seems doopy?" _

_"I think he might of drunk this." Shelia says. "Oh no."_

_"what, what's in it?" Toby asks consered._

_"It's a alchoal based sanitizer. I think he might be drunk from drinking it." Shelia._

_"What! how could you let this happen!" Toby yells not believing what was happening as campbell vomited. Toby ran Campbell to his car and speed away to the emergency room._

_Toby got Campbell to the emergency room, giving him to a doctor as he collapsed into her arms._

_"Mr Cavanaugh please stay here." The doctor said as she rushed his son thought the emergency room double doors._

_Panicked and scared Toby picked up his phone as Spencer was calling him._

_"Toby I'm so sorry, this meeting went on longer than I thought, I'm on my way to the daycare now." Spencer said sounding panicked._

_"Don't bother Spencer." _

_"Have you already picked him up? I'm so sorry Toby." _

_"I'm at the hospital."_

_"What why?" Spencer asked as Toby hung up the phone in anger._

_Spencer soon arrived at the hospital and soon found Toby. _

_"Toby what happened?" She asks._

_"Campbell, he drunk some alcohol sanitizer, it got him drunk."_

_"What? how? that daycare is in so much shit, I'm gonna sue the living shit outta them." Spencer says._

_"It's not their fault Spencer. It's yours. You were late so Shelia had to look after him while she was cleaning. She screwed up. But this is your fault. You don't care about Campbell. You only care about yourself." Toby yells._

_"Toby Cavanaugh?" The doctor said._

_"yes yes I'm here. Is he okay?" Toby asks._

_"Campbell is okay, we will keep him in for a day, but were just draining all the alchoal from his system."_

_"can we see him?" Spencer asks._

_"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes to clean everything up and I'll let you though."_

_"Thanks." Spencer and Toby said together._

_"Toby I'm so sorry."_

_"Spencer I think you should leave." Toby said still angry with Spencer._

_"Toby..."_

_"I can't look at you right now. Leave!" Toby yells._

_Spencer backs away seeing Emily and Hanna. _

_"Spencer, how's Campbell?" Emily asks._

_"He's going to be okay, but Toby won't let me see him. He's so angry at me." Spencer explains._

_"Maybe you should just give him sometime to cool off. We'll look after him and let you know of anything." Hanna said hugging Spencer._

_A crying Spencer walked down the Rosewood main street. She felt so guilty, and angry. She couldn't believe Toby was being s rude to her. Campbell was his child too. She walked into a bar, and saw Caleb so she sat down next to him and explained her troubles._

_A few hours passed and a few drinks went down. _

_"He was just so mean to me. We should be going though this together, not apart." Spencer said._

_"I know exactly what you mean Spence." Caleb explained as they both drunk more and more. "Hanna just called off the wedding."_

_"What why?" _

_"She won't tell me, she just said I'm not ready. But I am. I love her so much." Caleb explained as him and Spencer did more shots._

_"Screw them both." Spencer yelled as they did more and more shots. _

_"Yeah, screw them both." Caleb added as he fell off his chair._

_Spencer laughed at her friend and helped him off the floor. "i need to pee." Spencer said._

_"Yeah, me too." Caleb added._

_They both walked together to the bar toilets, pumping into each other. They finally reached the toilets and both grazed their hands together. Both looking at each other only a inch apart caleb went in and kissed Spencer. Spencer didn't pull back. She pulled him into the bathroom stall pushing him against the wall. _

_"I don't think we should be doing this." Caleb said as he began to take of Spencer's clothes._

_"I don't think we should." Spencer said unbuckling Caleb's belt. They both ignored what their heads were saying and kept going. _

_"This is a bathroom not a bedroom." A guy yelled from the other side of the door. Caleb and Spencer laughed, putting their clothes back on and walking past the guy who yelled._

_"We can't do this." Spencer finally said._

_"We can't." Caleb agreed._

_Spencer left the bar first, quickly sobering up, and realizing what almost happened. She felt immediately guilty as he phone buzzed. _

_Emily sent Spencer a cute picture of Toby, Campbell and Hanna all smiling in the hospital room. Once Spencer say the photo she began to cry. "I'm such an idiot." She said to herself as she got a taxi and got a ride home. _

_Spencer awoke the next day, with an epic hangover, and a side of guilt. "What have I done." She said to herself, until she heard noises downstairs._

_Toby arrived home with Campbell and was getting him ready to have a nap after a long night in hospital._

_"Toby, I'm so sorry." Spencer said picking up Campbell and giving him a hug._

_"No Spence, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you. This wasn't all your fault. I'm so sorry." Toby said causing Spencer to feel more tired._

_Spencer showered and got dressed, while Toby did the same to Campbell before putting him into bed._

_"Toby, I need to tell you something." Spencer said, knowing she would have to tell him what exactly happened last night. _

_'I'm an idiot." She started to cry._

_"Hey hey, it's okay. He's better now. It's all okay I promise." Toby says trying to console Spencer._

_"Not it's not. I made a mistake last night Toby." Spencer says._

_"What do you mean?" Toby asks._

_"After you kicked me out of the hospital, I went to the bar and I had a but too much to drink." _

_"Okay." Toby says._

_"And I ... I hooked up with someone."_

_"You what!" Toby yells._

_"I didn't sleep with them, up I was close." _

_"I can't believe you Spencer." Toby yells._

_"Toby I'm so sorry, you were so angry with me, and you yelled at me and ... I"_

_"So it's my fault." _

_"No, it's not. I just want you to know it was nothing, it meant nothing. Please you have to forgive me." She pleads crying. "Caleb and I didn't mean ..."_

_"Caleb? as in Hanna's Caleb?"_

_"Yes." Spencer says._

_"Get out!" Toby yells._

_"Toby please." She says touching his arms._

_"Get off me." He said running into their bedroom._

_"Toby!" Spencer says chasing after him._

_He picks up her bag and shoves a handful of clothes and make up into a bag._

_"Spencer leave now!" He screams causing Campbell to wake and walk into the bedroom._

_"Daddy." He says sounding confused._

_"Hey buddy. Everything's okay." He says picking him up. "When I get back you better be gone or..." _

_Spencer does what he says, grabbing her bag Toby packed for her and walked out to her car. She throws her bag into the boot and walks to the driver's side car. She gets startled when she see's Hanna, with red eyes stomping towards her. "Hanna I can explain please" She says right before Hanna saps her right across the face. "You stay the hell away from me and Caleb!" _

**_End of flashback_**

Spencer lay awake in her bed, going over and over that twenty four hours that ruined her life. She lost her son, husband and one of her best friends. She slid out of her bed and walked over to her door as a folder was pushed from under it. She opened it thinking it was new documents for work but it read divorce degree. Toby was filing for a divorce. Spencer crumbled to the floor, and more tears fell down her face.

...

**How was that? did we like? let me know what your all think. I will try and update this soon. I already know how this story is going to play out. I'm sorry for all you Spoby and Haleb fans, this was kinda hard, but don't worry. It gets better. This chapter is mostly flashback ,but next chapter it will be more realtime. And plese be kind. I'm not a writer.**

**I know this child getting drunk story is a little far fetched, but I got the idea for that from a story I read, where a child got drunk from hand sanitizer.**

**Next chapter: Spencer and Toby see each other for the first time in months. How will it go down? What is Spencer's relationship with Hanna, Emily and Aria like? will Hanna ever forgive her? **


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days passed since Spencer had received the divorce papers, she spend one day crying, and the second day trying to find a way to change Toby's mind. But she knew nothing would.

She hadn't spoken to Toby, or even seen Campbell in months. She tried to sort things out with Toby a few weeks after she told him everything but he was still so angry. He refused to let Spencer even see Campbell. So she dove into her work. She picked up the biggest cases, worked twenty hour days, tried to bury the way she was feeling. She got updates on Toby and Campbell from Emily. Aria took Hanna's side, and Emily stayed with Spencer. It took Emily a while to get over what Spencer did, but she knew how much help she needed. Emily was Toby's best friend, so she helped a lot when it came to Campbell. Toby pulled Campbell out of the daycare where he got hurt, and on days he is working Emily looks after him. She even moved in to the house Spencer shared with Toby to help with the bills and baby-sit whenever Toby needed it. He wasn't happy she was still in contact with Spencer, but he knew he couldn't ask her to stop being her friend.

Spencer knew this was enough. She was sick of living in a tiny studio apartment, she wanted her family back. So she drove over to Toby's house late one night to try and sort things out. She packed on the street, not wanting to scare Toby with her car. She walked up the street and saw a for sale sign. She hadn't been here in so long, she had no idea Toby was wanting to sell their house. She thought she would have to know about this legally.

She walked right up to the door and knocked loudly. Emily answered the door, not happy to see her.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Emily asks closing the door behind her.

"I want, no I need to talk to Toby." Spencer says holding the divorce papers in her hands.

"Spencer I don't think he will see you..." Emily begins before Toby interrupts her. "Who's at the door Emily?" Toby asks opening the door and seeing Spencer.

"Hi." Spencer smiles. "Emily can you take Campbell and get him ready for bed please?" Toby asks.

"Campbell, hi." Spencer smiles at him. "Mommy." He yells running towards Spencer.

"No little man, it's bed time." Emily says picking up Campbell. "But Mommy."

"Mommy needs to talk to Daddy okay." Emily says walking away with him.

"What do you want Spencer, I assume you got my papers?"

"Toby I did. What is this?" Spencer said sounding confused. "You want a divorce."

"Yeah, I do." Toby answered looking smug.

"Toby, I gave you time to get over this, I didn't fight you on keeping Campbell, because I knew in time you would forgive me, and everything would go back to normal."

"No, we need to end this. I want out. I have a job offer in New York, I want to leave Rosewood. But first we need to sort out this divorce."

"You can't leave, I'm not gonna let you take Campbell from me. No! That's not happening." Spencer yelled.

"It is happening Spencer, I don't love you anymore. And I'm sure not going to let you take Campbell." Toby said.

"You? you don't love me anymore? It was one mistake Toby. Hanna forgave Caleb, their engagement is back on, Emily told me. Why can't you just be the better man Toby. I'm sorry. I've told you a million times. Just let me in."

"Their was so many times I wanted you back, but every time I thought about Campbell. Your so selfish you nearly killed him Spencer."

"That wasn't me." She began to yell.

"It was you Spencer, it's always you. You only think about one thing, you." Toby yelled.

"I will fight you on this. I am a lawyer at one of the best law firms in the state. You think you'll win a custody battle. I don't think so." Spencer yelled making Toby take a step back. "If you want a fight, you've got one."

"Daddy." Campbell came running to Toby, hiding behind his legs looking scared of Spencer.

"I'm sorry Toby." Emily said coming out of the hallway.

"Hey buddy." Spencer said towards Campbell. "Do you wanna come home with me?"

Campbell looked at Spencer through Toby's legs still looking scared of Spencer. He was only a three year old child. Spencer was missing in action for the past four months, she was scared of him.

"Go away, leave my Daddy alone." Campbell yelled at Spencer.

This caused Spencer to pull back. Her son didn't know who she was anymore. "I'm sorry." Spencer said running back out of the house with tears running down her face. Emily quickly followed her back to her car.

"He hates me, they both do." Spencer cries.

"Spencer you can't come back, and expect Toby to forgive you after everything that happened. If you want him back you need to fight. Fight like hell. Don't leave for four months and expect him to forgive you."

"Do you think he'll ever love me again." Spencer asks.

"Okay Spencer, I have to tell you something. Toby will always love you, but ... ummm ... he's moved on."

"What do you mean? is he seeing someone?" Spencer asks shocked.

"He is." Emily answers.

"Who?"

"This woman called Katie. She's really nice, Campbell loves her."

"I was gone four months, and he's moved on." Spencer says.

"Fight Spencer. Fight back. Don't threaten to take Campbell away, that will just push Toby further away. Fight like hell." Emily says before hugging Spencer and saying goodbye.

Spencer wasn't sure on what her plan is, but she knows she needs to get him back.

**Thanks everyone who has given a review. I'm happy people are liking this story. I wasn't sure many people would like it as it's not a happy story. But just wait.**

**Next chapter: Spencer steps up, and makes sure Toby will be back in her life. She also runs into Hanna, what happens when she see's her.**


	3. Chapter 3

After her confrontation with Toby, Spencer went back to her small apartment and made some changes. She knew the main thing that started her downfall was work. She cut back her hours, only doing eight hour days instead of fifteen. Next she realized their was one other person she needed to get back into her life, and that was Hanna.

Spencer hadn't seen Hanna since she slapped her the day after her mistake with Caleb. She tried numerous times to call her, but she knew why she wasn't picking up. This time she got some help from Emily who gave Spencer the time and place she knew Hanna would be.

Hanna, along with Aria were scheduled to go to a cake tasting at the bakery down the main street, and Spencer ambushed their appointment. Spencer watched as she saw Hanna and Aria walked into the bakery, hand in hand. Aria and Hanna had become closer friends now she was not speaking to Spencer, and even Emily was on her bad side. Spencer waited a few minutes then walked in.

"Spencer!" Aria said in surprise.

"Hi Aria, Hanna." Spencer said quietly as Hanna turned around to see her old friend face to face.

""We're leaving." Hanna said.

"Hanna please. I don't want you to leave, I just need a few minutes."

"Why should she give them to you Spencer? your a home wrecker. Hanna is finally back on track with Caleb and you want to ruin it again. I won't let you." Aria says.

"No, say what you came here to say Spencer." Hanna said giving Spencer time to talk.

"Really?" Spencer looked surprised. "Okay, I just ..."

"I don't have all day Spencer." Hanna snapped.

"Okay. I have said it a million times on your voicemail but I'm sorry. I made a massive mistake that day. I need help. My life is ruined because of my actions on that day. I just need you to forgive me."

"Why would I do that?" Hanna asks.

"Because we were friends once. You were one of my best friends. I miss the days or us four hanging out, drinking wine and gossiping. I don't need you to forgive me today, but I just need to know that one day you will." Spencer said crying. "I want my friend back, both of you."

Spencer turned to Aria who also had tears in her eyes. Hanna picked up a napkin handing it to Spencer to wipe away her tears.

"Spencer I hated you for so long. But I just don't think I can do it anymore. I miss you. I miss you correcting me when I make mistakes. I miss our shopping trips cause we both know you need help in that department." Hanna said causing Spencer to smile. "I'm not going to say everything will go back to the way it was, because that's impossible. But I miss you, I want my friend back."

Hanna walked forward offering Spencer a hug she definitely needed.

"Thank you." Spencer whispered to Hanna smiling, for what felt like the first time in months.

...

Still smiling from getting her friend back Spencer along with Aria and Hanna walked out onto the main street of Rosewood when Spencer stopped in her tracks.

Across the road Spencer saw Toby with a woman, she guess was it was this Katie Emily was talking about. She was holding onto Toby's hand with one hand, and holding Campbell with the other. The smile Spencer had on her face soon dropped. He looked happy. He was smiling. It was the happiest she'd seen him in a while.

'Spencer, I'm sorry." Hanna says as Spencer left her friends in a hurry to storm over to Toby and his new girlfriend.

The walk over to them seemed like the longest walk she'd ever taken. She started to feel angry at the fact that he moved on so quickly. Then she felt sad because she knew Katie would be taking her place in her family. She tried so hard not to cry. She quickly thought back to what Emily told her. "Fight Spencer, don't push him away." She hears Emily's voice in her head. She reaches them, and Toby's smile pulls down when he see's her.

"Toby, hi." Spencer says putting on a fake smile.

"Spencer hi." Toby answers.

"So your Spencer, hi I'm Katie." Katie says. She was beautiful. Tall, skinny, blond and had the biggest and most beautiful blue eyes. Similar to Toby's.

"Katie. Hey. It's nice to meet you. Emily has told me about you." Spencer says trying to act civil.

"We really must get going." Toby interrupts.

"Yeah were on our way to dinner." Katie adds.

"Your taking Campbell? if you want some time alone I can watch him. It would be good to have him back for a while." Spencer suggests.

"Really? that would be ..." Katie says before being cut off from a overprotective Toby.

"No no were fine. I don't think Spencer would want that. She knows nothing about being a mother." Toby scolds her giving her a evil look.

"Toby, don't be cruel. It would be nice to have a nice dinner for once without a screaming child." Katie says wanting desperately some alone time with her boyfriend.

"I know how to look after a child Toby, we did it once before." Spencer says smiling trying not to be hurt by his previous comment.

"Toby come on. I want you all to myself, if it's only for a few hours." Katie says pulling on Toby's shirt, which was driving Spencer crazy.

"Toby I promise, he'll be okay." Spencer promises.

"Call me if theirs a problem. And I want photo's every hour." Toby says handing Campbell's bag over to Spencer.

'You hear that Campbell, you get to spend time with your Mommy, your real mommy." Spencer says picking up her child. Campbell looked a little unsettled.

"I promise you Toby. He will be okay. You can come by my parents house, I'm mocking back their for a while." Spencer says.

"Okay, bye Campbell. Daddy loves you." Toby says kissing his son on the head.

"Say bye bye Daddy." Spencer says to Campbell. "Bye bye Dad." Campbell joins.

A smiling Spencer is overjoyed at what just happened. All she has to do is not stuff up babysitting, and she will be one step closer to her old life.

**Next chapter: Spencer spends time with Campbell, will she pass or fail being a mother again.**

**I would like the thank everyone for the reviews. Please keep them coming so I can know if I'm doing well or not. Please post some suggestions too if you have any, I'm always open for them. You can also message me at my tumblr which is .com**

**I will try and update with the next day or two. **


	4. Chapter 4

"This is going to be fun. We can take you back to my parents, and we can watch TV, have some dinner. Then bed, okay Campbell." Spencer says to her son she hasn't help in months.

"When will Daddy by back?" Campbell asked, not too happy with his new caregiver.

"Daddy will be home later okay. He just has a date with Katie." Spencer says gritting her teeth.

"I like Katie. She give me big hugs." Campbell says.

"Well I'm here now buddy. Can I have a hug?" Spencer asks.

"No. You make Daddy sad." Campbell says. He can't remember much, but he does remember this. "Daddy cries to Aunt Emily."

"I'm sorry about that baby. But I won't make Daddy cry anymore. I promise."

...

A few hours in Spencer is doing a good job, or so she thinks. She has made it back to her parents, and her Mom is overjoyed to see her grandson again. Toby tried to keep Spencer's family in the picture with Campbell, letting them visit him whenever they wanted. But being their typical busy selves, they hardly visited.

Spencer loves this, being a Mom again. Everything she thought she'd forgotten, she remembered immediately. It had only been a few months. But Toby was right, she never was the world's greatest Mom. She was always busy with work. Toby did most of it. This was going to change.

"Bath time Campbell." Spencer says interrupting Campbell's TV watching.

"I don't like bath." He says crossing his arms.

"Campbell. I have to clean you, do you want to look nice and clean for Daddy?"

"Yes!" Campbell yells sliding off the couch, pulling off his clothes as he runs down the hall.

"Campbell, wait!" Spencer yells after him following the trail of clothes. She finally finds him sitting on the hallway floor naked.

"I ready." Campbell says holding up his arms. "Yes you are buddy." Spencer smiles.

Campbell enjoys his bath, and Spencer smiles. "Bubbles." Campbell laughs.

"Yes bubbles, I love bubbles to Campbell. And I'm a adult."

"Why did you go mommy?" Campbell asks.

"I ... I ah... I did something bad and I had to go away. But I promise you, I won't leave again."

"You won't do anything bad again?" Campbell asks.

"No, I promise." Spencer smiles.

"Good, I don't like it when Daddy sad. He smiles now. Now he has Katie. She makes him smile a lot." Campbell explains.

"I don't like it when Daddy sad either. What did he say when he was sad?" Spencer asked trying to get some intel on what Toby was saying about her to Campbell.

"He kept yelling at me, and auntie Emily. Emily said it wasn't my fault. But I think it was. I spilled paint on carpet, and he yelled, really loud." Campbell said.

"You ready to get dressed little man?" Spencer asked changing the subject. She realized she wasn't gonna get much information from a three year old.

"I can dress myself." Campbell smiles.

"I bet you can." Spencer smiled drying him off, and letting him put on his pajamas himself.

...

Spencer got Campbell off to sleep on the couch next to her. She was quietly watching some TV when she heard a knock at the door. Spencer got up slowly, not wanting to wake Campbell. It was Toby.

"Toby, your early." Spencer says not expecting him for a few more hours.

"I didn't want you to be overwhelmed." Toby said walking in and taking a seat next to Campbell.

"Was he okay? You survived?" Toby joked.

"Yes I survived. I know how to look after him Toby. Your acting like I've never looked after a child before." Spencer snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I said before. You were a great mother when you took the time." Toby says packing up Campbell's things.

"You think so? I just keep thinking about the night we brought him home from the hospital. He was only a few days old. We were horrible at it. He screamed all night" Spencer remembers.

"We were, but we learnt fast." Toby remembers along with Spencer.

**_Flashback_**

_"Welcome home baby." Spencer said quietly to a sleeping Campbell not wanting to wake him._

_"I didn't really tell you this yesterday, but you did so well." Toby adds._

_"Doing what?" Spencer asks confused. "In the delivery. you read all these horror stories, and you were so brave. So beautiful." Toby says to his wife._

_"I love you Toby." Spencer says leaning over to her husband. "i love you too Spencer, and I always will." Toby smiles as their both hear the cries of a screaming baby._

_"Oh no, we were doing so well." Spencer's smile drops as she picks up the screaming child._

_"I hope this doesn't last all night." Toby laughs. But he did. He cried all night long._

_"We must be doing something wrong Toby. He hasn't stopped crying in hours. Should we call someone?"_

_"Spencer, just relax. He'll stop." Toby smiles trying to calm down Spencer who was freaking out._

_'What have we done Toby. Were not really to be parents. I can't do this. I just can't." Spencer says putting Campbell down in his cot._

_"Spencer, Spencer. Look at me." He says holding Spencer's face between his hands. "Calm, down. We can do this, you can do this. We knew it would take some practice. Just relax. I promise you will be an amazing mother. trust me."_

**_End of flashback_**

"Yeah it feels like forever ago." Toby says.

"Yeah, I kinda miss it. I just wish we could go back." Spencer smiles.

"Anyway." Toby says breaking the sweet moment. I better get him home, and in his own bed. Toby says picking up his sleeping child.

"Let me do this again Toby. If your ever in need of a babysitter, or if you just want some quite time, call me. I've cut my hours back at work, so I will be free, I promise." Spencer smiles.

"Ill think about it." Toby smiles. "Thanks."

...

**Another short chapter. So I have a question for you guys, you you rather have small chapters updated every day or second day, or one big long chapter updated weekly. Let me know. And thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, let me know how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for this late update. This time of year is always crazy for me with Christmas and New Year. But I will try and update this regularly. After reading all your reviews it seemed like more people want shorter chapters ever couple of days, than one massive chapter once a week. So here we go. I will try and update this by tuesday at the latest. But I think this story is half way done. I can imagine 10 chapters in this story, but who knows.**

**Chapter 5**

"Emily I'm telling you we had a moment." Spencer explains to Emily the next day.

"Spencer you sure?" Emily asks.

"Yes Emily, when he came to pick up Campbell he felt something. I felt it too." She says again.

"Okay Spencer, maybe it was a sweet moment, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Emily you don't understand. What we had can't just be forgotten about. He still loves me, I know." Spencer says smiling as her phone rings. "Look, he's calling me."

"Toby, hi." Spencer says picking up her phone.

"Spencer, I know it's really sudden but did you wanna look after Campbell again? I just got a call from work, and you did such a good job last night." Toby says quickly.

"Yes, of course Toby." Spencer says. ""I'll be round in like thirty minutes."

"Thanks." Toby says hanging up the phone.

"Was that Toby?" Emily asks. "Yep." Spencer smiles. "I told you Emily, he called me first, he is beginning to trust me again."

Spencer quickly makes her way over to Toby's house, eager to show Toby once again she can look after their child perfectly. She arrives and Toby is running around, showing Spencer where everything is, what to do and how to survive the next few hours.

"Toby, don't worry I got this. Don't we buddy." Spencer smiles at Campbell.

"Okay buddy I'll see you in a few hours. I love you." Toby says kissing the top of his sons head. As Toby was saying those three words to Campbell she felt a little sad inside. She hasn't heard 'I love you' from Toby in months, she just wished he was saying it to her instead.

...

The next few hours flew by. Spencer was pretty happy with herself. She was getting back into the rhythm of being a mother. After months of being away she moved back into the role very quickly and easily. When her phone buzzes and see's Toby is going to be home in a hour she decides to make some dinner.

With a little help from Campbell, Toby arrives back to see a beautiful lasagna waiting for him.

"What's all this?" Toby asks.

"I knew you would be hungry, so I made you some dinner." Spencer said sitting down at the table with Campbell waiting for Toby to join them.

"Spencer this is too much, I can't.." He begins to say until Spencer interrupts him. "No Toby this is my way of saying thank you for letting me back into Campbell's life. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm so happy your letting me back in.

"We'll I'm so hungry, so thanks for this. I'm happy Campbell has a mother again."

...

They all sat together happily, enjoying the meal and talking about everything, from old times and Toby's job, and Spencer even gritted her teeth as he talked about Katie. All three of them eventually moved themselves to the couch watching the movie Frozen, as it was one of Campbell's favorites. They all fell asleep side by side, Spencer rested her head on Toby's shoulder, beginning to feel comfortable again as he slept. All three of them woke quickly when they heard a loud bang of a dorr slamming and "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

They woke to find Katie, Toby's new girlfriend angry at the sight of Spencer cuddled up to Toby.

"Wow wow Katie calm down, you'll wake Campbell." Toby said standing up.

"So I come home to find you and your bitch of an ex all cuddled up together on the couch, oh what ahppy little family. Did you forget the hell she'd put you through." Katie yells at Toby.

"Katie, this was nothing. I would never. Spencer was just looking after Campbell." Toby explained as campbell started to cry from the loud yelling.

"I'll take care of him." Spencer said picking up campbell and carrying him to his bedroom. She could still hear muffling screaming and yelling as she took care of Campbell, making him ready for bed. She stayed in there until the yelling stopped and she slowly creeped back into the kitchen where Toby sat.

"Toby." Spencer said quietly. "I'm so sorry. what happened?"

"It's fine, Katie's gone. I think she thought something was going on between us two. I could't convince her it wasn't so she left." Toby explains.

"Toby I'm sorry. I know Campbell really liked her." Spencer says rubbing Toby's back. Spencer felt that feeling again. The one she felt the day before when she was alone with Toby. He was looking at her. His eyes bluer than ever. She smiled at him before leaning in slowly until she meet his lips. She kissed him softly, her insides exploded. She'd missed him, she'd missed him so much. He kissed her back quickly, but after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Spencer I can't. We can't." Toby said stepping back.

"Toby why not?" She asks.

"Why not? WHY NOT!" Toby yelled. "You broke me Spencer. The past few months have been torture for me. I have wanted to kiss you, and just forgive you for so long but I never could. You cheated on me, you nearly killed our son. The only thing you managed to get right in your life, you nearly killed him. I don't think I can never forgive you, or look at you in the same way again."

"Toby, please! I made a mistake that day. I don't want one day to ruin my life." She pleaded.

"Just leave Spencer! Leave. You ruined everything. You ruined our marriage, you ruined my relationship with Katie, and now you seen hell bent on ruining my life. I won't let you. Not again." Toby yelled louder.

"Toby I have tried, I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes. It was the same look you have me the first time you said you loved me. The same look you had on our wedding day. But if you want to burry that feeling, ruin your own life because you can't forgive. Then I'm done. You want me to sign those divorce papers I will." Spencer said with a tear in her eyes.

Toby listened to her, then moved into the kitchen pulling out the same papers she'd seen earlier. He handed them to Spencer with a pen. She quickly signed the papers, every page as her tears began to fall onto the papers, she threw the papers at Toby, along with the pen before storming out of his house.

Toby watched as Spencer left. He too was now crying. He quickly flicked through the papers checking every signature. On the very last page right next to her name she scribbled 'I still you you'. Toby threw the papers across the room, crumbling to the floor in his own tears. He stayed their for a few minutes until Emily walked her way into the room.

"Toby are you okay?" Emily asks concerned for her best friend.

"She signed them." Toby said handing her the signed papers.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Emily asked confused.

"I did, I thought I did." Toby says.

"Toby why don't you just forgive her. I know how sad you have been for months. This isn't good for you, for Spencer or for Campbell. I know you want her back. Just forgive her. Do you like watching her in pain."

"She's in pain? what about me Emily? Do you think I like my life? crying every night when I think abut how she nearly killed our son, or when I picture Caleb's hands on her body. I can't do it. I'm not the bad guy here. She is." Toby said before getting up to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Toby went to bed after his talk with Emily, and couldn't sleep. So he got out of bed and pulled out his and Spencer's wedding video. He hadn't watched this is years. The last time he watched this was on their first wedding anniversary.

**_Flashback_**

_"Toby! Toby come on I've started it, we have to watch it now." Spencer said pulling Toby onto the couch with her._

_"I don't know why you want to watch this again Spencer, we lived it." Toby jokes._

_'Come on, it will be fun. I just wanna relive the best day of our lives. Well maybe until this is born." Spencer smiled rubbing her pregnant belly._

_"Okay lets watch it." Toby said pulling Spencer back into his arms as they laid back on the couch._

_The video showed Spencer walking down the aisle panning back and forth to Toby, who had the biggest smile on his face. "Oh look at that smile." Spencer laughs._

_"What I couldn't help it. I'd never seen you so beautiful." Toby said._

_The video continued as the minister spoke, until they read out their special vows they had written themselves. _

_"Toby I thought I knew what I wanted in life. I was brought up to think money and power was what I needed most in my life, but I was wrong. What I needed was love. And you showed me what it really left like to be loved. I promise to always be their for you. Through the good and the bad. The ups and the downs. I know my love will never falter. I love you so much. And I will never stop loving you until the day I die." Spencer spoke on the television as a couple tears fell down her cheek on the couch with Toby._

_Next Toby read out his vows. "Spencer I too never knew what love was until I meet you. You showed me everything about love and life, and I can't wait to start my life with you so you can teach me so much more. i remember the first time I meet you. You were five, and I was six. You bumped into me in the cafeteria at school and I dropped all my food. But you helped me, you gave me some of your food from your lunch box and we sat together. You probably don't remember this, but I do. I knew then what I know now. You are the kindest person I've never meet, you are going to be an amazing wife, and a even better mother. I can't wait to start my life with you. I love you." _

_"Aww." Spencer said watching the video. I do remember that by the way. I wish I could go back to that day Toby. If we had stayed friends none of the Alison drama would of happened. I could of saved you from so much pain and suffering. You wouldn't of gone to juvie. _

_"I don't wish that Spencer, because even though my life sucked for a few years, I don't know if we would be here right now. Watching our wedding video, celebrating one years married with a little kid on the way. This is perfect Spencer, right here. I love you." Toby said kissing the top of Spencer's head. _

_"Were missing the best bit." Spencer said opening her eyes to hear the words on the screen. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Toby leant into Spencer kissing her softly, with the kiss lasting a few seconds. You can hear in the audience Hanna yelling "Get a room guys." Before they pull away. Smiling._

_"Happy one year anniversary sweetie." Toby said rubbing Spencer's belly. "Happy anniversary too." Spencer said kissing Toby._

**_End of flashback_**

Toby sat there with tears in his eyes as we watched the video remembering the last time he watched it. 'I have to see her." He said to himself before looking at the time, it was only four in the morning. Spencer would be asleep. So he went into Campbell's room and watched him as he slept waiting for morning to come.

...

Toby managed to fall asleep in one of the chairs in Campbell's bedroom and was awoken by the small guy himself.

"Wakey, wakey Daddy." Campbell said pulling on his eyelids to wake him.

...

Toby made his way to Spencer's, dropping off Campbell with Hanna before making his way to Spencer's and knocking on her door.

"Toby what are you doing here?" A sleepy Spencer asked. Her eyes were red, it looked like she had cried herself to sleep.

"Spencer I'm sorry I woke you, we just need to talk."

...

**Sorry for the small chapter this time I just wanted to leave this with a little cliffhanger. An update should come tomorrow. Thanks and please leave a review i love your responses to this story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Toby what do you want? I gave you what you wanted, I signed the papers." Spencer said as Toby followed her into the kitchen.

"I know, we just need to talk." Toby said sitting down at her kitchen island.

"Coffee? you know me I need a cup before I can understand what your about to tell me." Spencer joked.

"Yeah sure." Toby agreed. Spencer handed Toby a cup of coffee smiling as she grazed his hand.

"I came here Spencer because I made a mistake." Toby started off.

"Umm okay." Spencer said sitting next to Toby at the island.

"I've handled this all wrong. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of just sent you those divorce papers and expected you just to sign them. I know you made a mistake. And i would love to forgive you, but Spencer I just can't okay." Toby said.

"Then what are you doing here Toby?" Spencer said sounding annoyed.

"We need to sort something out, something that benefits us both, not just me. with the papers you signed I would have full parental rights over Campbell. That is wrong, he needs a mother. I am willing you offer a split custody. Fifty, fifty." Toby said.

"Toby what are you saying?" Spencer says.

"I'm saying Spencer, I'll talk to my lawyer today and I'll get something drawn up." Toby said. "Toby I'm a lawyer. Why don't I just do it. You can help me." Spencer smiles.

"Why don't you just type something up today, and I'll come round later to sign it." Toby said.

"Okay." Spencer agreed.

...

Later that day Toby came round to Spencer's house ready to get this whole mess over with. When he arrived with Campbell standing beside him he was greeted by Spencer's father, Peter.

"Hello Toby. Spencer's just in the shower. You can come in and wait." Peter said. "Hi Campbell, god I've missed you."

"Grandpa." Campbell smiled still remembering his grandfather.

"You know what Campbell, Spencer just did some baking. Would you like a cookie?" Peter asked an excited Campbell.

"Just one Campbell." Toby yelled as Peter carried Campbell into the kitchen, and Toby walked into the Hastings lounge.

Toby walked around looking at all the pictures. Even though he had spent years in this house with Spencer, he still felt nervous in this house. He picked up a photo frame. In it was Spencer and Toby, smiling on their wedding day.

"You know what Toby, I was never your biggest fan when you and Spencer first started going out. I didn't think you were good enough for her. Sorry to say but that's how I felt. But the day you came to visit me to ask for Spencer's hand in marriage I knew I was wrong. I saw how much she loved you, and you loved her. Just don't make one of the biggest mistakes of your life because your angry over a silly mistake." Peter said patting Toby on the back.

"Toby. your here." Spencer said making her way into the lounge.

"I'll take care of Campbell while you sort this out." Peter said.

"Thanks Mr Hastings." Toby said as he and Spencer sat on the couch together.

"Okay, so I drew this up. We will have half custody of Campbell. we can sort out the dates after this is over. You can keep the house, I know how much you loved it. If you wanna sell it, it's all up to you. It's yours." Spencer read all the conditions to Toby, reading aloud page after page. "Okay so all you need to do is sign them, and it will be over."

"Okay." Toby said as Spencer handed him a pen. She tried hard to hold back the tears that were wanting to fall onto her face.

Toby sat there. It was only seconds, but it felt like hours. This is it, the end. He stalled, he didn't want to make the move. But he had to. He knew what he was about to do was right. Spencer sat there, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They began to fall, and she quickly wiped them away hoping Toby wouldn't notice them. But they kept running faster, she couldn't keep up until they were like a constant stream down her face. Toby looked up and saw her in distress. He felt something for Spencer he hadn't felt in months, empathy. He moved his hands up to Spencer's face helping her wipe away her tears. Spencer held onto his hands that were cupping her face. They looked directly at one another until Spencer looked down to see Toby moving his body closer to hers. She closed her eyes, and Toby moved even closer to her until he moved his lips onto hers still cupping her face with his hands. Spencer kissed back quickly, feeling a release of emotions as she kissed him harder. Toby moved his hands to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Spencer fell backwards onto the couch, as before her back hit the soft couch cushion Toby's full body was hovering above hers. They both broke away from the kiss suddenly when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Umm, I can see you two are busy, so I'll take Campbell for a walk then for dinner." Spencer's father said smiling. Toby quickly moved his body off Spencer's as they both wipped their lips in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Toby said.

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer said lunging herself to Toby again crashing her lips against his again. "I've been waiting for this moment for months. I love you. I'm never letting you go again." She said in-between kisses. Toby manoeuvred himself pulling Spencer into his arms, and carrying her into the kitchen, and up the stairs making their way into her bedroom.

...

**Did we like? I couldn't drag this along anymore. Please review if you liked. Only 3 chapters left until the end. Next chapter: Is this happily evert after? or just a one time thing?**

**Something happened where I thought it posted chapter 6 a few days ago but it didn't work, so their might be 2 new chapters for ya'll. Please enjoy. And I will try and update within a few days. **


	8. Chapter 8

They both laid there together, Spencer had slowly drifted off to sleep, while Toby lay there awake unable to join her. He slowly moved himself from the bed, and started to get dressed hoping not to wake Spencer. He looked at her one last time before making his way through the door, and down the stairs.

'I don't want to know what you two were just doing, but I'm happy you two are sorting this mess out." Peter said when Toby made his way into the kitchen. Toby went bright red, not wanting to look at Peter in the eyes.

"Mr Hastings, thanks for watching Campbell." Toby said looking down at the floor.

"Toby, it was no trouble. I love spending time with my grandson. But what's happening with you and Spencer?" Peter asks.

"I dunno Mr Hastings. I love her, I always will. I just don't know if can trust her again." Toby said.

"Toby, Spencer talks to me about all this mess. She's missing her Mom so I am here. You keep telling her you can't trust her, then you give her signals, like what I assume just happened up there. You need to decide Toby. If you can forgive her, or not. If you can't, then end it. Stop leaving her in limo. And if you can forgive her, you need to forget all what happened. You can't mention it to her in a fight to win an argument. You can't use it as ammo to hurt her. You need to forget about it." Peter said.

"Your right Mr Hastings." Toby said.

...

Toby returned home, to put Campbell to bed, after giving him a bath and dinner, Toby made himself something to eat before sitting in front of the television for some Netflix when he heard a loud banging at his door, followed by "Toby! I know your in there, open up!"

Toby opened his door to find Spencer there, looking angry, and crying. "What the hell is is this Toby?" Spencer asks holding up their divorce papers which Toby had signed. "You signed it?"

"I did. Spencer I had to." Toby says.

"So what the hell was today? one last fuck before you leave me." Spencer yells.

"Spencer it wasn't like that I..."

"Then what the hell is it Toby? explain!" Spencer yells.

"First, lower your voice, I just put Campbell to bed. Second, I was talking with your Dad. He said to me either forget about what just happened, or don't. If you don't, then sign the papers and be done with it. I can't forget about it Spencer. I just can't." Toby explained.

"So what was today? once last hurrah? why did you sleep with me this afternoon then Toby?" She says.

"I'm sorry Spencer. In that moment before I kissed you I felt what it was like before this mess, I was overcome with emotions and they took me on a ride I ca't explain." Toby says.

"So this is it? this is the end? A four year marriage? Your done?" She asks.

"Yes Spencer, I'm done." Toby says who was also crying.

"Were done?" She asks again.

"Yes, done. This is done." He says again wiping away his tears.

They both stood there for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Spencer slowly walked away with the signed papers in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

...

I know this was a very short chapter, but I will upload chapter 9 straight after this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**_One year later. _**

After their divorce was finalised Toby moved away to New York. He sold the house, and took Campbell with him. Spencer would see Campbell on a regular basis, seeing him every second weekend and most holidays. Spencer and Toby were civil. Spencer who was still angry with the way things ended with them hardly spoke to Toby, having most of their communication in emails and texts. When Emily was planning her wedding tho she had to make some hard decisions. She wanted both Spencer and Toby to be in her wedding party, but knew that would never happen with the way things were. So Emily made the decision of having just Spencer, and Toby would just be an attendee. Emily's wedding was fast approaching and Toby was making his way back to Rosewood for the special occasion.

"Will Campbell be coming?" Emily asks one night as she talks to him on the phone.

"I was gonna leave him here, my friend Danny can look after him for the weekend." Toby says.

"I was gonna ask if he wanted to be my ring bearer?" Emily says wanting her youngest best friend there.

"Really? you want to ask him? I can get him on the phone." Toby said handing the phone to a now four year old Campbell.

"Auntie Emily!" Campbell said.

"Hey little man. You know me and Paige are getting married in a few days, and I have a big job for you if you want it." Emily says.

"Yes." He yells before even hearing the question.

"I didn't even tell you what the job was Campby. I want you to be my ring bearer. Does that sound fun?" Emily says.

"Of course!" He says.

"It's a very important job Campbell, do you think you can do it?" Emily asks again.

"Yes yes please I can do it. Daddy can I do it?" Campbell says before Toby takes the phone away from him.

"Yes you can do it." Toby says. "Yay." Campbell says in the background.

"Awesome, another thing to tick off my list. The second thing is, will you be okay with seeing Spencer?" Emily asks again.

"Yes Emily it will be okay. I see her when she comes to pick up Campbell." Toby explains.

"Yeah, but you hardly talk to each other. I just don't want a scene. And you know she's seeing someone now?" Emily says.

"I heard. But I promise you Emily, it will be fine. Stop worrying about Spencer and I. It will be fine."

...

A few days later Toby made his way back to Rosewood. The place he hadn't been in over a year. Spencer would always make her way to New York to pick up Campbell, Toby never went to Rosewood. This place was no longer his home. New York City was his home now. His Dad still had his home he grew up in. His Dad was never home tho. He could never pick up the courage to sell it, but the memories of Toby's mother became to hard. So Toby stayed there. The only thing was he had to put up with Jenna, who thought of the place like her own. She welcomed Toby with open arms into the home, still holding onto her feelings she had for him.

Emily's wedding day quickly approached, and Toby got himself and his son ready for the special day. The wedding was being held at the Rosewood church, and the reception back at Emily's mother's home. The wedding went off without a hitch. Both Emily and Paige wore beautiful white wedding dresses both walking down the aisle separately escorted by their fathers. Campbell made his debut as the ring bearer, making everyone say aww as he handed the girls their rings. He made his way back to Toby who was in the audience, sitting on Emily's side of the church. As he made his way back Toby looked up, to see Spencer looking at him smiling. She nodded at him. Toby smiled back, but once she turned away his smile disappeared.

Toby took Campbell home to Jenna, who had promised Toby she would look after him so he could go to the reception without worrying about his child. "Have fun Toby. Campbell and I will be having so much fun here. Wont we buddy?" Jenna smiles.

...

Toby made his way to the reception, drinking and dancing with his friends. He even managed to have a civil conversation with Caleb, being able to forgive him for what almost happened with him and Spencer.

"Toby! come her my friend." Toby heard from a obviously drunk Emily. Toby quietly made his way over to Emily, who was joined by Spencer and her date. A man called Louis. He was a friend of Ezra's. Spencer and Louis had only been together for a few months, but they looked as close as ever. Spencer refused to let go of his hand.

"You two, dance." Emily said pushing Spencer and Toby together.

"Emily, no." Spencer said moving towards Louis.

"No no it's fine Spencer. You dance with him, he's the father of your child. I'm gonna go and get a drink." Louis said as Emily still tried to push them closer together.

""Fine." Spencer said, knowing emily would never give up. Spencer and Toby moved onto the dance floor, with a number of other couples surrounding them. Toby took Spencer's hand and placed the other on her back. They moved together slowly listening to the song and not making eye contact.

"So where's Campbell? he looked so cute in his tux today." Spencer asked breaking the silence.

"Jenna's looking after him tonight." Toby said. "Jenna? the same Jenna who hates me?" Spencer asked.

"Yep the same one." Toby said smiling. "Louis seems nice."

"He is. He's a stock broker. Campbell really likes him too." Spencer smiles.

"Good, good." Toby smiles faking.

"I wanted to talk to you and see if I could take Campbell for a few days. Louis has things beach house out of state, and I thought it would be nice to take him." Spencer asked.

"How far out of state?" Toby asked.

"Not that far Toby, jeez. You have him most of the time, just give me a few extra days." Spencer said sounding annoyed.

"Okay fine, you don't need to be so snippy about it." Toby said. "If you want him, you can pick him up tonight from my Dad's place."

"Thanks Toby." Spencer said as the song finished and they broke apart.

...

The wedding reception soon wound down, and Spencer and Louis gave Toby a ride home, to pick up Campbell in the process. They all walked inside to discover a empty house. Jenna was no where to be seen, either was Campbell.

"I'll give her a call." Toby said dialing her number to only reach her voice mail.

"Hey guys." Louis said discovering a note on the kitchen.

"Toby. I've taken Campbell with me. I'm sorry. He needs someone who loves him. And that's me. I will always love you." Signed Jenna.

"She's taken him. You let her take him? you knew how much he hates me. How could you not see this coming Toby!" Spencer yelled.

"I didn't know she would do this." Toby said.

"How could you not. we all know she is still in love with you. And now she has a little piece of you in Campbell. How could you be so stupid Toby!"

"Hey hey, stop yelling at me. This is not my fault." Toby yells back.

"Then who's fault is it Toby. Cause it sure as hell isn't mine." Spencer yelled back even louder.

"Hey hey, stop yelling at each other, lets think where would she take him." Louis said trying to defuse the situation.

"You know what, this is none of your business Louis, so how about you leave." Toby said sounding annoyed.

"Hey, this isn;'t his fault, and we'll need more people to help look." Spencer said. "I'll call around, see if anyone as seen Jenna in the past few hours. You go and see if there's any place she could of taken him in Rosewood." Spencer said sounding calm.

Spencer and Toby, along with Louis, Hanna, Caleb and Aria spend the whole night looking for Jenna and where about's she could of taken Campbell. When it hits four in the morning, Toby and Spencer tell everyone to go home and they keep looking.

" I remember Jenna talking about a beach house her Mom had a few hours from here. She used to go there all the time in the summer. Maybe she'd taken Campbell there." Toby said .

"Let's go there." Spencer said.

"I can go alone, you stay here with Louis." Toby said.

"No, I'm coming with you." Spencer said picking up her bag about to run out the door. "Louis, I'll text you when I know what's happening. Just stay here."

Toby drove his car, heading out of Rosewood with Spencer in the passenger seat.

"You can sleep if you want. It's a few hours away." Toby said.

"No, no I can't sleep anyway. Not until I know Campbell is safe." Spencer said.

"Okay." Toby said playing with the trucks radio to kill the awkward silence.

After driving for over a hour, both Spencer and Toby are startled when they can see the sun rising. "Wow, it's nearly morning then huh." Toby says not noticing as they drive into a pot hole causing the car make a poping sound. Toby stops the car, and gets out to see one of the tires had blown.

"Toby, what are you doing. Pay attention!" Spencer yelled realizing this just adds unnecessary time to their journey.

"I'm sorry, jeez." Toby said causing Spencer to get madder.

"Stop being so relaxed about this Toby. Our son is missing with a psycho." Spencer said pushing Toby.

"You don't think I care about Campbell? Of course I do. He's my life." Toby ads.

"Then change the tyre quickly. We don't know what Jenna will be doing to him." Spencer says.

Toby begins to change the tyre, and Spencer begins tapping her foot.

"Could you stop that." Toby said getting annoyed at her huffing and tapping of her foot.

"Just do it faster Toby." She yells again.

"You know I'm getting a little pissed off at you yelling at me. This is not my fault Spencer." Toby says.

"Oh really? like how when Campbell went into hospital after daycare and you blamed me. Like I nearly killed him." Spencer said.

"Why are you bringing that up again Spencer?" Toby asks.

"Because you treated me like shit Toby. You accused me of ruining our family. When you did that Toby." Spencer yells back.

"I did it? I didn't make my career my number one priority, and make out with my best friends boyfriend." Toby says.

"You gave up on us Toby. You thought it is too hard, I give up. You ruined this marriage. Not me. You are the reason why I only see my son every couple of weeks. You gave up! I waited for over a year for you to change your mind but you didn't" Spencer yelled.

Toby sat there looking at Spencer who was crying. "The tyre is changed, lets go." Toby said packing his stuff back into his car. Spencer joined Toby in the car. They both sat there in complete silence for the rest of the journey until they reached the beach house Toby as taking about.

"Her car is there." Toby said.

"Lets go." Spencer said opening her door. Toby quickly grabbed her arm stopping her from running in there. "Stay here Spencer. You will scare her off, and make this worse. Just stay in the car."

"Like hell." Spencer said.

"Jesus Spencer, just listen to me for once in your life." Toby yelled locking Spencer in the car.

Spencer sat there unhappy with the way Toby was treating her, but understood when she had to stay here. Toby slowly made his way through the garden, looking in the windows to see if Jenna was there. She could see Campbell, he was sitting on a couch watching some cartoons. Campbell saw Toby, and smiled yelling "Daddy!" Toby put his finger up to his lips to make Campbell quite. Toby made his way around though the back of the house where he stopped Jenna in the kitchen, on the phone. Toby quietly snuck behind her, making his way into the back door, where he found Campbell and picked him up running out the door when Jenna saw him.

"Hey!" Jenna yelled. "Leave him."

Toby didn't answer her, he just ran to the car where Spencer was. Unlocking the door and putting Campbell in the back seat while Spencer ran out and into Jenna.

"Stay the hell away from my family you bitch!" Spencer yelled and slapped Jenna right across the face and running back into the car. Toby reversed up the drive and made his way back to Rosewood. "You okay buddy?" Spencer asked touching Campbell's face.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Yeah I know buddy. I saw a diner a few miles from here. Why don'y we stop and you can get some pancakes." Toby said.

"Yay, I love pancakes, and waffles, and a milkshake." Campbell said.

"Yes, we can get you what ever you want little guy." Spencer said smiling, so happy to see Campbell again.

...

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Summertime is always so busy for me. And all I wanna do is go outside in the sun, and feel bad for sitting inside on my computer all day. But I will be uploading the next and final chapter by the end of the week, maybe even tomorrow. And don't worry there is a happy ending. Please review if you like. and if you like my writing I may write another fan fic soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer and Toby made their way into the diner they promised Campbell. Spoiling him like crazy. So happy he is back in their arms again.

"I love you so much buddy. Did Jenna hurt you?" Toby asks cuddling his son in the diner both.

"She made me watch the tv, all night last night, and take photos." Campbell explained.

"She's so weird." Spencer said hoping Jenna was far away from her and her son.

"Can I go and play in the ball pit?" Campbell asked.

"No I don't want you outta my sight little guy." Spencer said.

"You can watch me, please Mom, Dad?" Campbell said showing his doggy eyes.

"I can watch him if you want. You can wait here for the food. I'll watch him like a hawk. I promise." Toby said.

"Okay. I need to call Louis anyway." Spencer said.

"Yay, love you Mommy." Campbell said. Spencer was taken back. Campbell had never said that to her before. He had said it to Toby, but never Spencer.

"I love you too little man." Spencer smiled. Toby smiled back, walking with Campbell to the ball pit in the arcade.

Spencer pulled out her phone, and dialed Louis' number.

"Hey Spence. Is Campbell okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah we got him. He's fine." Spencer said. She looked over at Campbell and Toby. Who now was joining Campbell into the ball pit. Playing around with him. Spencer smiled.

"Spencer you still there?" Louis asked at the other end of the phone.

"Yeah sorry." Spencer said.

"Is everything okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah every things fine." Spencer said before a long silence.

"I didn't wanna do this on the phone Spencer but I don't think this is working." Louis said.

"What? of course it is?" Spencer said shocked.

"I knew when we first started going out that your heart was still with Toby. And when I saw you two together I knew you never stopped loving him." Louis said.

"Louis, Toby and I are over. I can promise you that." Spencer said.

"I know you want to believe that, but I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. He still loves you. Believe me, you belong with him. Not me." Louis said before hanging up the phone.

Spencer looked over at Toby playing with her son, and she knew he was right. He was right about that she still loved him, but she didn't think he still loved her.

The food quickly arrived, so Spencer walked over to tell Toby and Campbell.

"Hey, guys. Foods here." Spencer yells. Campbell screamed, so excited for waffles and pancakes.

"Hey Toby, can I talk to you quickly." Spencer said watching as Campbell ran over to their table.

"You having fun?" She asks noticing Toby's shortness of breath.

"Yeah, I forgot how much fun those pits are." Toby said smiling.

"Why's you give up Toby?" Spencer asked as Toby's smile went upside down.

"Spencer I don't think we should do this here." Toby said.

"I don't wanna fight. I just wanna know. Why'd you give up so easily?" She asked again. "You gave up on us."

"When things get hard for me I walk away. And I knew when I walked away from us over a year ago I made a mistake. Of course I still love you. How could I not. Your the mother of my child, and my first and only love." Toby said.

"Then why didn't you come back to Rosewood, and find me and tell me." Spencer asked.

"I felt like a fool Spencer. When you cheated on me I was so hurt, and I never thought I could look at you the same again. But when I saw you for the first time in months over a year ago. I wanted to run towards you, pick you up and kiss you all over. But I didn't. And right now I wish I did. I wish I never signed those papers. I want nothing more than to be your husband again." Toby smiled.

"I want you too Toby, but you gave up. How will I know you won't just give up again when things get hard." Spencer said.

"I can't promise you smooth sailing. But I love you, it look me over a year to realize. I still love you, and want you." Toby said. walking towards Spencer.

"Toby, I ...I" Spencer said moving towards Toby too. They both got closer and closer until their lips touched. Their lips moved slowly at first, then soon picked up speed. Kissing for what felt like hours. When they finally broke away Spencer smiled resting her forehead against his.

"I've wanted this for so long." She said. "Me too." Toby answered.

"No more mistakes." Spencer said smiling.

"No more mistakes." Toby repeated looking over to Campbell, who was smiling back at his parents that were back together.

Things between Spencer and Toby went from good, to better over the next few months. Toby made his move back to Rosewood, buying a new house with Spencer and moving in quickly. Within six months Toby proposed again, and Spencer said yes. This time eloping to Vegas, just the two of them. Spencer quit her job completely at the law firm that made her a bad mother, and became a housewife, and helped Rosewood High coach their hockey team. Toby opened his own business building his own furniture. And within two years, Spencer was expecting her and Toby's second baby.

"Spencer you can do this, I know you can. You've done it before." Toby said to a tired Spencer half way through her second birth.

"No I can't Toby." Spencer said giving up.

"Spencer Hastings never gives up, ever. You can do this, I know you can." Toby said wiping her forehead with a wash cloth.

Within a few minutes Spencer and Toby's second baby was born. A girl, that they called Olivia.

Toby looked down at his new daughter once he took her home, in the cot he made himself, and thinks back. He doesn't like to think of the past, because it makes him sad. But when he see's his new daughter, he can't help but think how she wouldn't of been here if things worked out differently. He could be miserable, sad and depressed. But now he has a new daughter, the best son he can hope for, and an even better wife that he loves deeply.

"You okay Toby?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about a few years ago. even though we had some of the worst years, I wouldn't take back the bad memories. Because that lead us to this. And I haven't been happier. I love you Spencer." Toby smiled kissing the head of his wife.

"I love you too Toby, and always will."

**That's the end. Did we like the ending? it was a little cheesy, sorry. Let me know if you want another story for me. **


End file.
